Elite Bandit
|image= Elite Bandit.png|Cambris Elite Bandits.PNG|King of Thieves |caption= |description= |talkative= |location=All over Cambris |affiliation=Bandits |health=90 |deck=Wooden Club Slam, Bow and Arrow, Scratch, Rusty Knife, Poison Dagger, Toxic Knife, Bear Trap, Rock Throw, Rock Smash |drops=Wooden Club Slam, Rusty Knife, Bow and Arrow, Bear Trap, Bandit Outfit (Since v0.71), Dash (Since v0.71.2) |level = 8}} The Elite Bandit is an upgraded version of the Bandit. They can be located in most places in Cambris, alongside a Bandit and/or a Bandit Trapper. They can be found by themselves in a group nearby the Crypt. One is also found with the King of Thieves boss. The Elite Bandit paired with the King of Thieves have a different look than the Bandits from the other places. As of v0.71, Elite bandits can drop a Bandit Outfit. As of v0.71.2, Elite bandits can drop the card Dash. Farming Strategies Elite Bandits are shamefully good for farming as they have the possibility of dropping many things. An often-used strategy for eliminating Elite Bandits quickly is to use Hellfire the very first turn via 2 shadow trades or a Burning Pledge followed by a Shadow Trade and follow up with Fireball the very next turn. This will get rid of Elite Bandits within 2-3 rounds. Since the recent update and adjustment of Core Infliction, the Core Infliction/Fireball strategy is now rendered useless If Hellfire is not an option, 3 Fireballs will easily do the trick by following the same method; Meditation and Shadow Trade. In this strategy, you'll be able to get rid of Elite Bandits within 3-4 rounds. If fighting with a Bandit alongside it, and if you're fighting alone, of course, a good card to use is Chain Lightning as it will take out the Bandit if nearby the Elite so you only need to face an Elite. One good Elite Bandit farming strategy requires: (This can work on Bandit Trappers too) * Hellfire (x1) * Shadow Trade (x1) * Burning Pledge (x1) * Fireball (x1) (optional) Steps: # Play Burning Pledge or Shadow Trade the first turn # Play Shadow Trade or Burning Pledge right after your first turn, this will get you to max bits # When the Elites are grouped up on you, use Hellfire. # If you want to get the fight finish faster then you can use Fireball, this is optional. # You Win. Cards Used * Scratch * Rock Throw * Wooden Club Slam * Bow and Arrow * Rusty Knife * Poison Dagger * Toxic Knife * Bear Trap * Rock Smash Drops Card Drops Outfits * Elite Bandits might drop a Bandit Outfit, which is considered as an Ultra-Rare drop. Trivia * Elite Bandits will run away when they are at around 27 HP or below. * Elite Bandits in the King of Thieves raid look different and wear an assassin-like hood. * At some point Elite Bandits will stop attacking and sit there doing nothing. Whether this is a bug or intended, is unknown. The Elite Bandits still have cards in deck and hand. * As of 0.7.0, one elite bandit usually drops around 5 Gold. Category:Enemies Category:Troops